Zane & KawaiiChan's New Bundles of Joy
by EmmyEmmyPie
Summary: After a romantic evening in Paris, the city of love the new happy married couple get a suprise from "storks". How will Zane react?
1. Chapter 1, The City Of Love

[I hope you enjoy this fanfiction! As my username suggests Zane and Kawaii~Chan are my jam!]

[Disclaimer: I do not own Zane or Kawaii~Chan/Nana or any of the MyStreet characters (if they have appeared in Aphmau's MyStreet season 1-5 I do not own them!) Kawaii~Chan in this fanfiction will be referred to as Nana as it is her real name.]

"When I first saw you I thought you were this air-headed, pink-haired Meif'wa who talked in 3rd person. But, you're so much more than that, your kind, caring, gentle, serious and a great cook. I don't think I could ask for someone other than you to be my wife. I love you, Nana so will you marry me?" He asked her holding out a beautiful ring on one knee and everything. Tears filled her eyes as she managed to get out "Yes." "Yes, yes! A million times yes!" She added as he slid it on her hand. They were in bliss as they kissed.

Zane pulled her closer, and pulled his lips away from hers. He took his thumb and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "I love you, Nana." "I love you too."

[1 year later...]

It only happened to be a day after Nana (No last name) turned into Nana Ro' Meave. They were on their honeymoon in Paris, France of all places. The city of love. Zane and Nana began to head back to their hotel room after visiting and touring the famous Eiffel Tower and going to an expensive french restaurant.

It wasn't long until they couldn't get their hands off each other. They made to their bedroom and well, you probably know what's going to happen.

[The next morning...]

Together Zane and Nana enjoyed Paris. First they went out to eat breakfast at a restaurant called "Le Petit Déjeuner Est Servi" which meant breakfast is served. Suprisingly Zane knew French. He and Garroth had learned from his father who learned because he needed too to talk to potential clients. Zane speaking French helped out Nana alot since she could even read the menu or speak french. "Je vais prendre un croissant au chocolat avec une tasse de café noir s'il vous plait," Zane said as he handed the waiter back his menu. "Et pour la jeune femme ici?" The waiter asked. "He said what would you like to order," Zane interpreted. "This looked good, with a cup of water," Nana said pointing to the chocolate croissant with eggs and bacon picture that was in the menu. "Elle aura le croissant au chocolat avec des œufs brouillés et une assiette de bacon avec une tasse d'eau," Zane said handing back Nana's menu to the waiter. The waiter nodded his head and walked away.

[After breakfast]

"Alright where are is Zane~Kun going next?" Nana asked as she held Zane's hand in her arm. "It's a suprise," Zane replied looking at his phone's GPS. After a few minutes of walking they made it to their destination.

Nana could see and recognize the famous landmark that was "Canal St. Martin" near the place they were at. They seemed to be standing in a line. "What is this Zane~Kun?" Nana asked Zane very curious. "You'll see in a litte bit Nana," Zane said. After a few minutes they were going on a large two-story boat? Soon, the boat started moving. Nana looked at all the tall and authentic buildings they passed. "So beautiful..." Zane heard her whisper. Making him slightly smile. They went under "Canal St. Martin" and out.

[The next day...]

It was the next morning and Zane and Nana decided to enjoy their last hours in Paris at their hotel. "Alright! Kawaii~Chan is finished packing!" Nana said. She put her pink suitcase on the floor in front of her. She had bought a lot of souvenirs and candies that she had also crammed into her suitcase. "Are you finished yet Zane~Kun?" She asked. "I finished-", he said as he pulled out his phone. "3 hours ago..." he added. "So Zane~Kun and Kawaii~Chan have about three hours left in Paris, somwhat does Zane~Kun want to do?" Nana asked him, cheeks turning red.

[1 hour later... After an hour of romance ;) ]

Zane woke up and looked at his phone, only an hour had passed. Zane looked over at his wife, she was still sound asleep. Zane gently leaned down and kissed her on her arm. "What to do, what to do..." He had thought to himself. He noticed Nana's lingerie sitting on the floor. He picked them up off the floor and placed them on a nearby couch. "She'll definitely need those later..." He thought to himself as he blushed a crimson red.


	2. Chapter 2, Results

Zane and Nana had made it from the airport home to their humble abode. They hadn't even started unpacking their things in to house so the house had been pretty echo-y and empty. "We have a lot of unpacking to do..." Zane said. Nana nodded.

[1 month later...]

It had already been a month since Zane and Nana had gotten married. But unfortunately they had to seperated... "Nana, I have an important business trip I have to go to on in two days with Garroth. Unfortunately you can't come with me like you did on the last..." Zane said. (Zane and Garroth took on their dad's and Aaron's dad business) "Where is it?" Nana asked. "It only about 6 hours from here by plane," He replied. "I will be back in 5 days, you'll be okay without me right?" Zane asked. "Of course Kawaii~Chan will!" Nana replied. "Good," He said.

[2 days later]

"Goodbye Zane~Kun, Kawaii~Chan loves you!" She yelled. "I love you too." He replied as he kissed her on her forehead. As Zane walked away with Garroth she waved and blew kisses. Nana drove home that night.

[A few hours later]

Aphmau and Aaron had left Alina who was about 3 years old at that time with Nana so they could have a date night. [If you want to know about how Aphmau and Aaron's journey as parents please read my other fanfiction Aphmau and Aaron's New Family! Now back to the story] "Alright Alina, be nice to Aunt Kawaii~Chan alright? Mommy and Daddy will be back in a few hours," Aphmau said. Alina nodded, "I want hug!" Alina exclaimed. "Alright just one hug," Aphmau said. Aphmau, Aaron and Alina all hugged each other. "Thank you so much!" Aphmau said as she hugged Nana. "It's no bother Aphmau~Senpai and Aaron~Kun! Alina is so cute!" Nana said. "Thank you again!" Aphmau said.

Aphmau and Aaron left the house. "Aunt Kawaii~Cin have some cake?" Alina asked Nana. "No Auntie Kawaii~Chan doesn't have any, but Alina and Auntie Kawaii~Chan can bake some!" She said. "Okay!" Alina said.

[A few minutes later]

Nana started to feel nauseous even though she hadn't eaten much in the last few hours. She and Alina were in the middle of baking a chocolate cake when Nana ran over to a nearby trash can. "Golly! Is Auntie Kawaii~Cin ok?" Alina asked. "Auntie Kawaii~Chan is okay Alina, she was just feeling a little nauseous..." Nana replied as she was cleaning off her face with water. Nana washed her hands with soap and water. "Alright, now let's finish baking Auntie Kawaii~Chan's and Alina's cake!" Nana said.

[In the next few days...]

Nana had started to vomit every morning and at night too. She started to have a bigger appetite than usual. She was getting concerned. She had already told Zane about the problem and he suggested that she went to her doctor. In the back of her mind she had began to think she was pregnant. But she wasn't ready and neither was Zane. She was on the pill and she planned to get off of it in a few years when Zane and her were ready to have kids.

"Alright. What are your symptoms Mrs. Ro' Meave?"

Nana put on her serious voice. "I have been vomiting every morning and my appetite has been quite large for the past few days," she said.

"Have you had your period this month yet?"

"No." Nana period hadn't cross her mind the past month or two. She realized she hadn't had her period in over a month.

"Alright. Please follow me, we are going to run some tests on you." Her doctor said.

Nana nodded. She followed her doctor into another room. "Alright we are going to draw some blood and test it and then the front desk will give you a call tomorrow with the results," her doctor said. Again Nana nodded. Lumps filled her stomach, Nana didn't like blood or syringes. But what was done was done. She got her blood drawn and went home waiting for the results.

[Tomorrow morning...]

Nana was enjoying some chocolate milk with her cereal when her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was the front office. Again she felt lumps file into her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nana Ro' Meave?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations, your..."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3, Ruined

[So I didn't do enough research on Kawaii~Chan or sadly paid attention to how she talks when I watched MyStreet. So she has a habit of speaking in third person but doesn't speak in third person all the time. So from this chapter on she will be speaking in first person more.]

"Congratulations, your pregnant Mrs. Ro' Meave."

"Are you sure?" Nana asked.

"Yes. The test results came in and your about 1 month pregnant. Is the pregnancy unwanted?"

"Um... Well, I have to talk to my husband..."

"Okay, alright."

Nana hung up the phone. But it rang again, this time it was Zane. Nana picked up the phone.

"Nana, My flight just landed at the airport. Can you pick me up?" Zane asked.

"What? Kawaii~Chan thought it was going to land tomorrow!" Nana replied.

"Nope, it was today." Zane said.

"Alright, I'm is coming." Nana replied.

Nana droved to the airport and walked in. She looked around for her husband. She spotted him sitting on one of the blue chairs near a snack bar. Nana waved at him and ran over to him. Zane stood up and ran to her leaving his own suitcase sitting there. They went in for a kiss. "I missed you," Zane said, "I missed you too," she replied.

[Zane's POV]

As he kissed his wife he could sense something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Maybe I should tell you in the car," Nana suggested. "What about your doctor's appointment? Was it something serious?" Zane asked. He could tell from her face that something was wrong. He was worried for her. "Please, tell me." I begged.

"I'm pregnant," she finally said.

[Normal POV]

Suddenly disbelief and fear filled Zane's mind. "What, are you sure? Are you positive your pregnant?" He asked her. "Yes. I went to my doctor and did tests. They came back less than an hour ago saying I was pregnant..." Nana replied. "But how is this possible? I thought you were on a birth control pill!" Zane exclaimed. "Well, I have been forgetting to take the pills for the last few months. But you know that with birth control you still had a 9% chance of being pregnant..." Nana pointed out.

"What are we going to do? I'm not ready to be a father..." Zane thought to himself.

[At their humble abode...]

"Nana, what are we going to do? We're not ready to be parents..." Zane said.

"I don't know!" She said.

Suddenly, "This is all your fault!" Zane immediately wanted to take those words back. Tears ran down Nana's cheeks. She began to run up to their bedroom. Zane followed her up the stairs and only managed stood in the doorway as she packed some her things in a suitcase, the same one she had taken to Paris. Zane stared at her suitcase and remember when she and Zane were happily married and in Paris for their honeymoon. Now not even 3 months into their marriage he had already damaged their chances of hapiness with his stupid mouth.

Nana was about to walk out the door right past him when he stapped back to reality. "Wait, Nana please... Don't leave," Zane begged. He grabbed her wrist.

"I just need a few days to think... You're right it is my fault," Nana said.

And just like that, she was gone. Zane had no idea where she had gone off too. But he was now alone...

[Meanwhile...]

Nana had left Zane.

"I guess I'll go to Mama and Papa..." She thought to herself. She grabbed her keys from her pockets and went in her car. Nana's parents lived about 2 hours away from MyStreet. They were mostly kind people. Pink haired just like Nana and the rest of her siblings. She thought about what she was going to do when she got there. What was she going to tell them? Would they think Zane was an evil person if she told them the truth?

Nana sighed.

[About 2 hours later...]

Her parents lived in a quiet neighborhood, there were cherry blossom trees that bloomed every spring and all the leaves would fall down during autumn. It was really beautiful. So beautiful that Nana would question why she'd even leave it.

Nana parked her car in the driveway. Immediately she saw 2 of her siblings. Isamu was 15 and Daisuke was 17. They were both still in highschool. As soon as Isamu and Daisuke saw her they yelled, "Nana!"

"Why are you here? Especially on a Tuesday!" Daisuke said. Nana tried to smile as she ruffled his pink hair with her hand. "Just here to stay for a few days..." She replied.

Isamu and Daisuke drowned her with questions like; "Where was your husband?" "Why are you staying for the night?" "What happened?"

Nana knocked on the door, she was greeted by her loving mother, Kazue. Oh, Nana! Why are you here?" She asked. Nana couldn't hold it anymore. Tears and more tears dripped down her cheeks. Kazue wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Alright, Let's go have some tea." Kazue said. "Katsu! Nana's here! Our beloved daughter is here!" Kazue yelled. "Nana?" Her father, Katsu yelled. As soon as he saw his daughter's face he exclaimed, "Who did this to you?!"

Katsu and Kazue were very proud and fond of their 12 children; (oldest to youngest) Hana, Ichiro, Nana, Jinou, Daichi, Ayumu, Atsuko, Hikaru, Haru, Daisuke, Isamu and Kanon. But they were also very protective. If you kicked one them of made one of them cry and you weren't apart of the family, boom! You were in big trouble.


	4. Chapter 4, Trouble

"Papa..." Nana said, she ran into his arms. They embraced for a few minutes.

Kazue prepared some tea, "I have some tea! Your favorite!" She called out. Nana, Kazue, and Katsu sat at the dining table. Nana on one side by herself and her parents on the other. Together they shared some tea. "So tell us Nana, what's wrong? You came in tears!" Kazue said. "It wasn't Zane was it? He always had a dark aura when we met him!" Katsu assumed. Nana took a sip of her tea and didn't awnser.

"Ahh... So it was him!" Katsu exclaimed and he stood up in victory. "Sit down!" Kazue yelled at her husband. "Nana we're here for you! You can tell us anything," Kazue assured.

"I'm pregnant," Nana managed to get out. She took another sip of tea. "Then, why are you in tears?" Kazue asked, "This is good! A new grandchild for me and your mother to spoil!" Katsu exclaimed. "Zane and I- got into a fight... About the baby. He said- it was my fault..." Nana managed to get out. Again she started crying. "He doesn't want it?" Katsu asked. "I don't think so, no..." Nana answered. "Nana, my darling. Did you ask him?" Kazue asked.

"No..." Nana replied.

Both of her parents sighed. "You have to discuss it with him," Kazue explained. "I will, I just a few da- weeks to think about this. Can I stay here for a few weeks? I brought a suitcase..." Nana asked, Kazue and Katsu nodded.

[A Few Hours Before...]

"What do you mean by she left you? You literally got married 2 months ago!" Aphmau yelled.

"I don't know, she said she was pregnant... And-"

"She's pregnant?" Aphmau interupted, "Alina, go play upstairs." Aaron said.

Zane went over to Aphmau's and Aaron's house right after Nana drove away. He felt guilty, he needed someone to talk to.

"Yes, now stop interrupting me!" He replied. "Alright, so what happened now?" Aaron asked as he hung up his apron. He was just cooking lunch. "Zane got Kawaii~Chan pregnant and then she left him," Aphmau explained to Aaron. "Okay! Can I speak now?!" Zane exclaimed. "She said she was always feeling sick and she had a larger appetite than usual and then she went to a doctor's appointment. Then, Kawaii~Chan and I met up at the airport after I flew back from my trip. When we got home we had a big fight about the baby. Then I stupidly said that it was her fault, then she packed a suitcase and drove away." Zane explained.

"So, this is all your fault basically." Aaron said. "I guess so," Zane said.

"Well, we could look for her. Or we could just be sitting ducks and wait," Aphmau said.

Zane spent the next few hours looking for Nana. The maid~cafe even though it was closed, the supermarket, and the bakery. He even looked at the club. Losing hope, Zane headed back home.

The next few days Zane and Nana spent in sorrow. Nana would cry herself to sleep, she would wake up in the middle of the night only to see emptyness next to her. She barely ate, she couldn't. (Nana/Kawaii~Chan bakes cookies when she's sad and she also uses them to apologize.) Nana baked many sets of cookies everyday.

Zane barely slept each night. He would sit downstairs on the couch waiting and hoping that Nana would walk through it but of course she didn't. He spent everyday looking for her any chance he could. It had never crossed his mind that she might've been at her parents' house, 2 hours away.

They both wished they were in each others presence.

[2 weeks later...]

Days turned into weeks. Nana didn't know what was going to happen if she went back. She wasn't ready to be a mother... Or at least she didn't think so.

During the past two weeks Kazue and Katsu taught Nana everything needed to know to be a decent parent. For instance, how to change a diaper, how to feed it, and things like how to carry it.

Until, one day Kazue and Katsu heard a knock on their front door. They weren't expecting anybody today, but they opened the door. It had been Zane.

Immediately, Katsu slammed the door before Zane could even say anything. They heard another 10 knocks until they finally opened the door again. "What do you want?" Katsu asked, his voice in an angry tone. "Is Nana here by any chance? I've looked everywhere for her..." Zane asked. "So what if she is here? You think you're going to earn her back right away?" Katsu said. Kazue wanted things to be back to normal when Nana was happy. "Nana is upstairs..." She said. "Thank you. Thank you so much," Zane said. He ran upstairs in a hurry. He was shocked at what he saw.

His wife was unconscious on the cold wood floor. Her face was pale and she looked almost lifeless.

"Nana?!" Zane exclaimed, he rushed over to his wife.


	5. Chapter 5, Suprise!

Zane paced back and forth. He was so worried.

Nana got rushed over to the hospital, but the doctors hadn't let Zane or her parents see her. That was the part that made Zane worried.

"Are you Mrs. Ro' Meave's family?" A doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her husband!" Zane answered. "How is she?" Katsu asked.

"She's doing fine. She and the twins are fine," The doctor promised.

"Twins?" Zane exclaimed. "Yes, congratulations. You and your wife are having twins," The doctor said. Zane finally felt a little happy for the first time in two weeks. "Anyways, it is quite obvious she has been in a lot of stress causing her to faint. My guess is also that she has been dehydrated and she hasn't been eating much. She'll have to stay in the hospital for a day. Tomorrow she'll be discharged. Also, I'll be giving her some vitamins that she'll take. So, remember to keep her stress levels low and remember to keep her hydrated and make sure she's eating well," The doctor added. "You can go see her now," She said.

Zane ran pass the doctor to Nana. She was still unconscious. He grabbed one of her hands and held it tightly. Her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I...?" Nana said. She looked over at Zane, in shock she exclaimed, "Zane, what are you doing here?!"

"Did I lose the baby?!" Nana exclaimed.

"No, the twins are fine! Try to calm down," Zane said.

"Thank Irene... Wait- Did you say twins?" Nana asked. "We get two of them," Zane said. "Really?" Nana asked. Zane nodded. "But— I—Nana, I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?" Zane asked. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I forgive you," Nana said. Zane went in for a kiss, he cupped her face in his hands.

[At Zianna's and Garte's house, (Zane's parents)]

"Your pregnant?"

"Yes, twins!" Nana replied.

"OhmyIrene! I finally get grandbabies!" Zianna exclaimed. "You hear that Garte, our Zuzu is going to be a father!" Zianna said, she danced around the room. "Mom! Calm down," Zane said, somehow embarrassed.

[A couple of weeks later]

Nana was just about to call Katelyn and Travis when her phone had rang. It was Katelyn! "What a coincidence!" Nana thought. Katelyn and Travis got married a little over 2 years ago. Then, Katelyn had their son, Kameron. Which was sort of suprising because they had just got back from their honeymoon when they had announced they were going to have a baby. (I will also write a fanfiction about Katelyn, Travis amd their son soon.)

"Kawaii~Chan, how are you?" Katelyn asked.

"Good! How is little Kameron doing?" Nana asked.

"He's playing with his dad right now, so... I have some news to share," Katelyn.

"I do too!" Nana replied.

"Then, you go first!" Katelyn said.

"No, you go!" Nana insisted.

"Alright, let's just both say it at the same time then," Katelyn said.

"I'm pregnant!" They both said.

[Sorry to cut the chapter shorter than usual. I hope you liked all the drama in the past two chapters.]


	6. Chapter 6, Shy

[I'm truly sorry for not posting for the past three months. I have been going through writers' block and I have also been moving. Please enjoy this very delayed chapter!]

"I'm pregnant!" They both said.

"What?" They both said again.

"How far along are you Kawaii~Chan?" Katelyn asked.

"Only about two months... How far along are you Katelyn~Sama?" Nana replied.

"Only a few weeks," Katelyn replied.

"You're not mad?" Nana said.

"No, of course not. Let me be the first to say congratulations!" Katelyn said.

"Congratulations to you too Katelyn~Sama!" Nana replied.

The next few months were filled with discover and joy for Nana and Zane. They got to learn the gender of the babies...

"Nana! It's time for your ultrasound! We're gonna be late!" Zane yelled as he ran upstairs. "C'mon! Fit, fit!" He heard Nana chant as she tried to fit a tight pink striped shirt over her stomach. "Nana, just wear one of my t-shirts. It's just a doctor's appointment. Your doctor's not gonna judge you." Zane said. Nana's stomach had grown a quite bit even though she was only about 5 months pregnant. "But, Kawaii~Chan wants to look her best. But... Kawaii~Chan will wear one of Zane~Kun's t-shirts if Kawaii~Chan and Zane~Kun will run late..." Nana frowned. Nana quickly went though Zane's half of the closet and picked out a black t-shirt to wear. She put it on and tied her hair in a side ponytail.

"Would it make you happy if we went shopping for some clothes later after the ultrasound?" Zane asked as he began driving to the clinic. Nana nodded happily, "Kawaii~Chan would love to go anywhere with Zane~Kun!" "Alright, then we'll go to the mall after the appointment." He chuckled.

"Alright, this might be a little cold," Her doctor said applying some clear gel on her stomach. Nana put one hand on top of her stomach while her other hand Zane had held tightly. "Alright, let's begin," The doctor said as she started moving the stick around. Nana and Zane's eyes were glued on the screen. "So right there, you can see the arms and the legs. And the head is right there," The doctor pointed. "They seem to be normal and healthy," She added. "Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asked. "Yes, we would like to know," Zane and Nana both said.

"That baby is a girl," She said, pointing to one. "We have a girl!" Zane exclaimed. "Kawaii~Chan is so happy!" Nana said. They kissed and looked at the doctor. Her eyes were fixed on the screen. "Is there something wrong doctor?" Zane asked. "What gender is the other baby?" He added.

"Nothing is wrong! It's just that the other one is shy, the baby's back is turned, I can't see what gender it is," The doctor explained. "That means we can't prepare for them yet..." Zane said. "You can schedule another ultraosund in a few weeks to find out the gender of the other baby, or you can wait until the next annual appointment to check," The doctor said. "I have a business trip in the next few weeks, so maybe until the next annual appointment?" Zane suggested. Nana nodded. "It's fine with me!" She said. "Alright then, what date would you like the appointment? The next annual appointment should be in two months," The doctor said.

"What about, November 19th?" Nana said. Zane nodded. "November 19th it is, here are your ultrasound pictures." The doctor handed them a roll of ultrasound pictures. Nana and Zane smiled warmly.

[Author's Note: What do you think the gender of the other baby is? Please remember to leave a review, I'd like to see what you guys think of the story so far. Oh by the way, I changed my username to EmmyEmmyPie.]


	7. Chapter 7, Pain

"Have a safe trip, Kawaii~Chan loves you." Nana whispered. She gave Zane a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Nana."

Nana kept blowing kisses until she couldn't spot Zane in the crowd.

Zane had gone off to another business trip. Nana sighed. Nana had wanted to go with him, but he pleaded it would had been too dangerous. He would be in business meetings all day and wouldn't be able to watch over his pregnant wife. When Zane went off on his business trips Nana was lonely at times. But this time was different. Because of...

 **"SLUMBER PARTY!"**

"Really?" Kim said, worried. "Yeah, like the ones we had in highschool!" Aphmau said.

"It's just that-"

"It's sounds like a pretty good idea," Katelyn agreed.

"Kawaii~Chan thinks it's a great idea!"

"I've never been to slumber party before!" Kim let out.

"Wait, what? You've never been to a slumber party before?" Kim nodded. Everyone gasped. "It's just that, I never really had any friends during highschool, so I never got the chance to do these types of things..." She explained. "Then, let's have a slumber party then! It'll let Kim experience a one of many slumber parties and we'll have something to do!" Lucinda said. "Let's do it!" Aphmau said.

All the girls went home, packed their bags to last them a day and gathered at Aphmau's house, Travis, Kameron, Aaron, and Alina all went camping. So they had the house all to theirselves! This was going to be an exciting slumber party.

"C'mon in girls!" Aphmau welcomed.

"I baked cupcakes!" Nana said, she was holding a box of fresh vanila cupcakes. "They look so good!" Aphmau exclaimed. "Ooo, and they smell good too!" Aphmau added.

So there they all were, surrounded by blankets and pillows. All hundled up together upstairs watching TV and eating snacks and sweets. "Kawaii~Chan will be right back," Nana said, she got up and headed towards the bathroom.

She stopped as she reached the door, her hand on the knob. Her hands clenched her stomach. "Ah!" She winced in pain.

[Sorry this chapter is a short one, what do you think the stomach pain is? Braxton Hicks or contractions?]


End file.
